<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh, the habits of my heart (i can't say no) by TheDescension</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415324">oh, the habits of my heart (i can't say no)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDescension/pseuds/TheDescension'>TheDescension</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blue ticks, red hearts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Please use earphones), A hint of Instagram, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Favlie's Tattooed Katara made me do this, Fluff, I made a Work Skin for this, I try to break the fourth wall, Loads of HTML/CSS, Rated M for suggestive GIFs and audio, Social Media, Texting, Tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDescension/pseuds/TheDescension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's as simple as it gets: an epiphany on Tumblr, a quarter-life crisis, one tattoo, two <strike>pining</strike> best friends. </p><p>Or: a step-by-step guide to get a tattoo (and stop pining like an idiot).</p><p>[Graphic Format: Uses HTML and CSS]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blue ticks, red hearts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh, the habits of my heart (i can't say no)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Favlie/gifts">Favlie</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<span class="myheading"><b><strike>THIS IS JUST A STEP-BY-STEP GUIDE TO GET A TATTOO AND STOP PINING LIKE AN IDIOT. PLEASE DON'T LET THE FANCY LYRIC TITLE FOOL YOU.</strike></b></span>
</h1><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h1>
<span class="stage"><b>STAGE A: THE PLANNING</b><br/>
</span>
</h1>
<h1>
<span class="step"><b> (1) KNOW WHY YOU’RE GETTING A TATTOO (ALTERNATIVELY: KNOW WHY YOU’VE BEEN PINING FOR A SUM TOTAL OF 6 YEARS, 3 MONTHS, AND 17 DAYS.)</b> </span>
</h1><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrbody">
<span class="tumblrurl">pruned-sea-prune</span><span class="reblogurl">have-you-cried-today</span>
<span class="reblogorigin"></span>
<span class="reblogheader">
 <span class="sourceurl">have-you-cried-today</span>
</span>
<span class="reblogtext">
  you know what i’m scared of? waking up one day and realizing that i have lived almost half my life 
  running away from things that i want— that i truly want with 
  all of my heart and all of my soul— all because i have convinced myself it is never 
  the right time for it.
</span>
<span class="tumblrnotes">
  <a id="return40" name="return40"></a>
  <a class="hovertext40" href="#return40"></a>
</span>

</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">xoxo 💋</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 1:23 AM</span><br/>
<span class="green">Is anyone awake?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">will i have to get out of bed for this</span><br/>
<span class="green">...no</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">then i’m awake :)</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">Me too</span><br/>
<span class="text">What’s up? 😊</span><br/>
<span class="green">Wow</span><br/>
<span class="green">I’m going to pretend that I’m not hurt by this</span><br/>
<span class="green">💔💔💔</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">🙄🙄</span><br/>
<span class="text">So...?</span><br/>
<span class="green">I just had an epiphany</span><br/>
<span class="green">And my head kind of hurts from it</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">fml she has once again stumbled upon a rubbish internet post</span><br/>
<span class="green">...I said nothing about the internet</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">when was the last time your “epiphanies” started outside of tumblr</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">^^^</span><br/>
<span class="green">Ouch</span><br/>
<span class="green">That was a call-out that I did not need at all</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">You know, I’d pay actual money for you to make that blog public</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">^^^</span><br/>
<span class="green">I’d rather die thanks</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">alright enough tittle tattle</span><br/>
<span class="text">what’s up?</span><br/>
<span class="green">Right</span><br/>
<span class="green">So, I’m not getting any younger??</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">how</span><br/>
<span class="text">fucking</span><br/>
<span class="text">anticlimactic</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">^^^</span><br/>
<span class="green">Shut up</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">Is this an early onset of a midlife crisis?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">a quarter life crisis</span><br/>
<span class="green">Stop</span><br/>
<span class="green">I’m serious</span><br/>
<span class="green">I’m not getting any younger and it’s time I start listening 
  to my heart and stop worrying about what others will think</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">oh</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">OH</span><br/>
<span class="text">So this is what it’s about</span><br/>
<span class="green">What?</span><br/>
<span class="green">How do you even know?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">anyone who has met the two of you does</span><br/>
<span class="green">Wait, what?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">...what are you talking about?</span><br/>
<span class="green">Getting the phases of the moon tattoo that I have always wanted??</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">good night</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">^^^</span><br/>
<span class="green">What??</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">i am going to be brutally honest</span><br/>
<span class="green">When are you not?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">you and sparky need to figure your shit out</span><br/>
<span class="green">????</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="image"></span><br/>
<span class="green">??????</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">(It’s a pound town GIF)</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">YES</span><br/>
<span class="text">do that</span><br/>
<span class="green">WHY?????</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">just talk then</span><br/>
<span class="text">idk just figure your shit out</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">🍆💦</span><br/>
<span class="green">BYE</span><br/>
</p>
</div><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrbody">
<span class="tumblrurl">pruned-sea-prune</span>
<span class="tumblrtext">
it’s not a good idea to sleep with someone you have been pining after for years, right?
</span>
<span class="tumblrtags">
  <span class="tumblrtag">#prune prattles</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#prune pines</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#my friends think it’s a good idea</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#apparently it can help with the ust</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#which... ew</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#because (1) there is no ust</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#and (2) i’d rather have a best friend to pine after than an ex best friend who i have had sex with</span>
</span>

</p>
</div><p> </p>
<h1>
<span class="step"><b> (2) FIND A REPUTABLE SHOP (ALTERNATIVELY: THERE’S NOTHING REPUTABLE ABOUT PINING FOR AS LONG AS YOU HAVE, YOU CLOWN.)</b> </span>
</h1><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="window">
  <p class="topbar"></p>
  <p class="textfield">From: june@theshirshu.co.ek</p>
  <p class="textfield">To: ms.katara@thepaintedladyjournal.co.ek</p>
  <p class="textfield">Subject: 📢 Here’s a deal you won’t want to miss!</p>
</div><div class="ebody">
  <p>Hey there, you ink-maniac!</p>
  <p>Join us as we celebrate our 5th anniversary all-day every day from 14th February to 1st March with discounts up to 60% on body tattoos, piercings, and a lot more. Psst, there’s a lucky draw too!</p>
  <p>(Go ahead, and take a look at the poster attached! We know you want to.)</p>
  <p>See you at The Shirshu!</p>
</div><p class="buttonbar"></p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Zuko 💜</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 12:13 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Hello 👋</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 12:41 PM</span><br/>
<span class="green">Hey, you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">What’s up?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Nothing, really.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I was thinking about you.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I mean, I feel like I haven’t spoken to you in ages.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Spirits, I know what you mean</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">This week’s been especially shitty</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">What’s wrong?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">The paper refused to publish the exposé on the Dai Li </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Too explosive, they said :))))</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">So I spiraled and spent way too much time on social media</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">That sounds bad.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Lmao</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">It’s not like I wasn’t prepared for this to happen</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">But it still hurts, I guess?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I know</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I’m really sorry. I know how hard you worked on that.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">It’s okay, really</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">I thought about calling you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Why didn’t you?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Well, you’ve gone through enough already</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Katara</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Don’t Katara me</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">You can admit that you hated waking up to a passed out me on your 
  couch and newspaper cut-outs about brainwashed people on the floor for days on end</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I didn't hate it.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Sure</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Besides, Uncle always says you have to make small sacrifices for 
  the bigger joys in life</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">And what bigger joy came out of that whole mess, huh?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">The couch was put to good use?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Really, Zuko?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Amongst other things, yes.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">I really don’t see any other things here</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Well, there were plenty.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Now if you will, I have customers to take care of.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Ugh, I should get back to work too</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Bye</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Bye 💜</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrbody">
<span class="tumblrurl">pruned-sea-prune</span>
<span class="tumblrtext">
  oh.<br/>
<br/>
<i>OH.</i>
</span>
<span class="tumblrtags">
  <span class="tumblrtag">#prune prattles</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#prune pines</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#prune projects onto the word plenty</span>
  </span>

</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Zuko 💜</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 5:16 PM</span><br/>
<span class="green">Here’s a thought</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Do you want to meet tomorrow?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Of course</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">That sounds great.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Are you free?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Yep!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">I’ll pick you up from the Jasmine Dragon after work?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You don’t need to come all the way.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">I don’t mind</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Are you sure?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Yes, Zuko. I'm sure. It's a 20 minute drive.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Thanks, Katara.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">😒😒😒</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Do you want me to get you something from the shop?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Like dessert? 🥺</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Of the Wagashi kind.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="image2"></span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I see it's only bless your heart when there's dessert.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Shut up</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">But thank you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Really</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Always</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrbody">
<span class="tumblrurl">pruned-sea-prune</span>
<span class="tumblrtext">
always??<br/>
<br/>
<i>always??? </i><br/>
<br/>
<b><i>ALWAYS????<i></i></i></b></span><i><i>
<span class="tumblrtags">
  <span class="tumblrtag">#prune prattles</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#prune pines</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#prune passes out</span>
  </span>

</i></i></p>
</div><p> </p>
<h1>
<span class="step"><b> (3) MEET THE ARTIST IN ADVANCE (ALTERNATIVELY: GO ABOUT 
  YOUR MISERABLE LIFE—YOU’LL END UP MEETING THE PERSON RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS SHIT-SHOW ONE WAY OR THE OTHER.)</b> </span>
</h1><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Zuko 💜</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 6:13 PM</span><br/>
<span class="green">Sorry I’m running so late</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">I feel horrible</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Hey, it’s okay.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I’m more than happy to wait.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">But if I’m being completely honest, I’m slightly miffed that 
  you’re dragging me to meet June.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Aww, I’m sorry, Prince Pouty</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Ha ha ha</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Aren’t you funny?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">So I’ve been told</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="window">
  <p class="topbar"></p>
  <p class="textfield">From: june@theshirshu.co.ek</p>
  <p class="textfield">To: ms.katara@thepaintedladyjournal.co.ek</p>
  <p class="textfield">Subject: ✅ You’re booked!</p>
</div><div class="ebody">
  <p>Hey there, you ink-maniac!</p>
  <p>Your booking for tomorrow (14th February, 2021) has been confirmed! 
  We look forward to serving you one more time.</p>
  <p>See you at The Shirshu!</p>
</div><p class="buttonbar"></p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrbody">
<span class="tumblrurl">pruned-sea-prune</span>
<span class="tumblrtext">
i may have a thing for being kissed on my tattoos???
</span>
<span class="tumblrtags">
  <span class="tumblrtag">#this is completely unrelated to who i am out with</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#i was just at the tattoo parlor and had this little light bulb moment</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#again i would like to repeat this is completely unrelated to you know who</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#prune prattles</span>
  </span>

</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">xoxo 💋</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 8:34 PM</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">are you coming home tonight?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">😏😏😏</span><br/>
<span class="green">Of course I am</span><br/>
<span class="green">Why wouldn’t I?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">👅👅🍑🍑</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="image3"></span><br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrbody">
<span class="tumblrurl">pruned-sea-prune</span>
<span class="tumblrtext">
home away from home
</span>

<span class="tumblrtags">
  <span class="tumblrtag">#prune photographs</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#prune's prunes</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#i still can't believe i converted someone into a sea prune lover</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#and that we've been going out for sea prune dinners for weeks now</span>
  </span>

</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">xoxo 💋</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:12 PM</span><br/>
<span class="green">We lost track of time at dinner</span><br/>
<span class="green">I think I’ll just stay over at Zuko’s</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="image4"></span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">🥵🥵👅👅</span><br/>
<span class="green">Kindly fuck off</span><br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p>
<h1>
<span class="step"><b>(4) CONSIDER WHERE YOU WANT YOUR TATTOO (ALTERNATIVELY: YOU’VE ALREADY EQUATED TATTOOS WITH KISSING— SO, STOP. JUST STOP.)</b> </span>
</h1><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrbody">
<span class="tumblrurl">pruned-sea-prune</span>
<span class="tumblrtext">
waking up with someone’s arms around you&gt;&gt;&gt;
</span>
<span class="tumblrtags">
  <span class="tumblrtag">#prune prattles</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#prune pines pathetically</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#i know it wasn’t intentional</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#but i’ll take the crumbs thanks</span>
  </span>

</p>
</div><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrbody">
<span class="tumblrurl">pruned-sea-prune</span>
<span class="tumblrtext">
i—
</span>

<span class="tumblrtags">
  <span class="tumblrtag">#i don’t even remember the last time someone did this for me</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#i just—</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#sometimes he’ll do these things</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#these tiny little things that are so heartfelt and so honest</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#that i’ll forget what to do with myself and all the feelings within me</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#i’ll be thinking i can get over this</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#that i can move on from this</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#but bam!</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#there will be breakfast in bed and an awkward smile and fidgety hands</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#and i’ll fall all over again</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#like a fucking idiot</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#anyway</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#prune prattles</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#prune pines pathetically</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#prune photographs</span>
  </span>

</p>
</div><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrbody">
<span class="tumblrurl">pruned-sea-prune</span>
<span class="tumblrtext">
in other news, i am getting a tattoo!
</span>
<span class="tumblrtags">
  <span class="tumblrtag">#prune prattles</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#aka prune tries to make this blog about something other than her miserable matters of the heart</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#anyway this is something that i have wanted for a long time</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#but it became that ‘one thing’ that somehow always took a back seat</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#but it’s finally time for it now</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#also i am so excited about WHERE i am getting the tattoo</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">it’s probably one of the best creative decisions i have ever taken</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#in my whole damn life</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#well this has been three posts in a row so bye</span>
</span>

</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">xoxo 💋</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 12:12 PM</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">soooo</span><br/>
<span class="green">So what?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="image5"></span><br/>
<span class="green">I hate you both so much</span><br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p>
<h1>
<span class="step"><b>(5) KNOW YOUR PAIN THRESHOLD (ALTERNATIVELY: KNOW HOW MUCH OF A CLOWN YOU ARE.)</b> </span>
</h1><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">xoxo 💋</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 12:21 AM</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">wait where are you even getting your tattoo</span><br/>
<span class="green">Why?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">i just want to know what do you mean why</span><br/>
<span class="green">😒😒😒</span><br/>
<span class="green">I'm scared to open this groupchat now</span><br/>
<span class="green">Because I have no fucking idea what GIF or emoji could be waiting for me</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">....</span><br/>
<span class="text">Just send us a picture of where you're getting your tattoo</span><br/>
<span class="text">We're curious how your quarter life crisis is going to play out</span><br/>
<span class="green">Fuck you</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">wrong chat sweetcakes</span><br/>
<span class="green">BYE</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">SEND US A PICTURE</span><br/>
</p>
</div><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Zuko 💜</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 12:31 AM</span><br/>
<span class="image6"></span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Um Katara?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Fcukc fuck fcuk</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">I AM SO SOSRRY</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">THAT WASNT FOR YIU</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Haha, I know.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">It's cool.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">xoxo 💋</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 12:45 AM</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">where is the picture</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 1:15 AM</span><br/>
<span class="green">I WILL KILL YOU BOTH</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">wow what happened</span><br/>
<span class="green">I am going to sleep</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">Where's the picture??</span><br/>
<span class="green">Fuck you</span><br/>
<span class="green">It's OVER</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">what is</span><br/>
<span class="green">MY LIFE</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">Lol why? Did you send your nudes to Zuko?</span><br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrbody">
<span class="tumblrurl">pruned-sea-prune</span>
<span class="tumblrtext">
I WANT TO FUCKING DISAPPEAR OFF THE FUCKING FACE OF THIS FCUKING PLANET
</span>

</p>
</div><p> </p>
<h1>
<span class="stage"><b>STAGE B: THE D-DAY</b><br/>
</span>
</h1>
<h1>
<span class="step"><b> (1) DON’T GET HIGH (ALTERNATIVELY: THERE IS NO ALCOHOL TO SAVE YOU FROM YOUR EMBARRASSMENT.)</b> </span>
</h1>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Sokka 🔪</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 8:13 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Hello???</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Did you traumatize my roommate and absolute number one bro 
  with unsolicited 🔞🔞🔞 pictures last night?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Because I’ll have you know that hE ALMOST CHOKED TO DEATH</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I found him collapsed on the ground with his phone thrown away</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">And then I saw THAT </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Can you even imagine my horror??</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrbody">
<span class="tumblrurl">pruned-sea-prune</span>
<span class="tumblrtext">
okay so what’s the protocol on sending a half-naked picture to your best friend?
</span>
<span class="tumblrtags">
  <span class="tumblrtag">#it’s okay i can do this</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#everything is fine i can handle this</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#i just have butter fingers this is not the end of the world</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#(i wish it was but well hard luck)</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#i got this</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#prune perishes</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#prune POPS HER CLOGS</span>
</span>

</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">xoxo 💋</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:45 AM</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">you crafty minx</span><br/>
<span class="text">i am so impressed</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">HOLY SHIT</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">🍆🍑🥵</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 11:32 AM</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">hello</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">Hello????</span><br/>
<span class="text">We need saucy details here??</span><br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrbody">
<span class="tumblrurl">pruned-sea-prune</span>
<span class="tumblrtext">
why does everyone think i did that on purpose??
</span>
<span class="tumblrtags">
  <span class="tumblrtag">i just have butter fingers</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#that was not supposed to happen</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#HOLY FUCK</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#prune perishes</span>
</span>

</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Zuko 💜</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 2:15 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Hey, I'm still picking you up today, right?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Yep</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">I mean, if you want to</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I'll be there at 5:00.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Thanks</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">:)</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">xoxo 💋</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 2:45 PM</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">are you alive</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">ARE YOU WITH ZUKO???</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 2:52 PM</span><br/>
<span class="green">What do you want?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">spill</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">We have had enough radio silence</span><br/>
<span class="green">Don’t you already know?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">we do</span><br/>
<span class="text">but we want to hear your side of the story</span><br/>
<span class="green">I’m the biggest fucking loser on the planet</span><br/>
<span class="green">That’s it</span><br/>
<span class="green">That’s my side of the story</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">Hold on</span><br/>
<span class="text">...that wasn’t intentional??</span><br/>
<span class="green">OF COURSE NOT</span><br/>
<span class="green">WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU</span><br/>
<span class="green">DO I LOOK LIKE I LIKE TO SELF DESTRUCT</span><br/>
<span class="green">YOU WANTED THAT PICTURE</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">we didn't know you were half naked in it</span><br/>
<span class="text">anyway</span><br/>
<span class="text">good for you he’s into you</span><br/>
<span class="green">No he isn't</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">lmao</span><br/>
<span class="text">when is he picking you up</span><br/>
<span class="green">5:00 ish</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">lmao</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">Lmao</span><br/>
<span class="green">Fuck off</span><br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p>
<h1>
<span class="step"><b> (2) DRESS COMFORTABLY (ALTERNATIVELY: COVER YOURSELF IN MORTIFICATION— EXCEPT YOU CAN’T.)</b> </span>
</h1><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrbody">
<span class="tumblrurl">pruned-sea-prune</span>
<span class="tumblrtext">
how bad can this be, right?
</span>

<span class="tumblrtags">
  <span class="tumblrtag">#tbh we have seen each other more naked irl</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#idk why sending a picture feels like such a big deal</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#but whatever</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#prune perishes</span>
</span>

</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="window">
  <p class="topbar"></p>
  <p class="textfield">From: june@theshirshu.co.ek</p>
  <p class="textfield">To: ms.katara@thepaintedladyjournal.co.ek</p>
  <p class="textfield">Subject: ⏰ Your last minute reminders!</p>
</div><div class="ebody">
  <p>Hey there, you ink-maniac!</p>
  <p>1. Stay hydrated!<br/>
2. Eat well. We recommend lots of high-protein foods!<br/>
3. Wear something loose, and if your tattoo is in an area that is usually covered by clothes, try to wear something that keeps the spot open.<br/>
4. Bring company! Some music, a friend, you get to choose.</p>
  <p>See you at The Shirshu!</p>
</div><p class="buttonbar"></p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrbody">
<span class="tumblrurl">pruned-sea-prune</span>
<span class="tumblrtext">
NO NO NO— THE FUCKING MIDRIFF
</span>

<span class="tumblrtags">
  <span class="tumblrtag">#how did i fORGET that i was getting tattooed there???</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#feels like the universe is laughing at me</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#it just went oh so you've seen each other more naked irl</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#sure then have some more of it</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#prune panics</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#prune perishes</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#why am i still tagging properly?????</span>
</span>

</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">xoxo 💋</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 3:23 PM</span><br/>
<span class="green">Asking for a friend, what would you say is the #1 tip for good layering?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">you don’t have any other friendse</span><br/>
<span class="green">I most definitely do!</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">Lmao</span><br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="browser">
  <p class="search_logo chrome_logo">
 <span class="chrome_blue">W</span><span class="chrome_red">a</span><span class="chrome_yellow">n </span><span class="chrome_blue">S</span><span class="chrome_green">h</span><span class="chrome_red">i </span><span class="chrome_blue">T</span><span class="chrome_yellow">o</span><span class="chrome_green">n</span><span class="chrome_red">g</span>
 </p>
  <p class="search_bar">
 <span class="search_term chrome_term">how to layer cl</span>
 </p>
  <p class="search_autocomplete">
 <span>how to layer cl<b>othes</b></span><br/>
<span>how to layer cl<b>othes in winter</b></span><br/>
<span>how to layer cl<b>othes in summer</b></span><br/>
<span>how to layer cl<b>othes and disappear</b></span><br/>
<span>how to layer cl<b>othes for a day trip</b></span>
 </p>
</div><p> </p>
<h1>
 <span class="step"><b> (3) PREPARE FOR BLOOD (ALTERNATIVELY: WELL, YOU CAN’T REALLY PREPARE FOR THE IMPENDING AWKWARDNESS.)</b> </span>
 </h1><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
 <span class="header">Zuko 💜</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 5:15 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Hi</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I’m downstairs</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Cool cool</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Be there in a minute</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrbody">
 <span class="tumblrurl">pruned-sea-prune</span>
 <span class="tumblrtext">
 so, we didn’t hug today
 </span>
 <span class="tumblrtags">
   <span class="tumblrtag">#prune prattles</span>
   <span class="tumblrtag">#prune's in pain</span>
   <span class="tumblrtag">#i mean it's not like i expected to hug</span>
   <span class="tumblrtag">#because uhh</span>
   <span class="tumblrtag">#but i still wanted to?</span>
   <span class="tumblrtag">#i like hugging him</span>
   <span class="tumblrtag">#i always just throw myself at him when i meet him</span>
   <span class="tumblrtag">#and he always catches me</span>
 </span>
 
 </p>
</div><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrbody">
 <span class="tumblrurl">pruned-sea-prune</span>
 <span class="tumblrtext">
 worst car ride ever
 </span>
 <span class="tumblrtags">
   <span class="tumblrtag">#i can't believe i was complaining about hugging</span>
   <span class="tumblrtag">#we said 10 whole words</span>
   <span class="tumblrtag">#yes i counted</span>
   <span class="tumblrtag">#not to mention when our fingers brushed on the stereo he pulled back like i had thrown ice cold water on him</span>
   <span class="tumblrtag">#i can’t believe this</span>
   <span class="tumblrtag">#that stupid fucking picture</span>
   <span class="tumblrtag">#prune prattles</span>
 </span>
 
 </p>
</div><p> </p>
<h1>
 <span class="step"><b> (4) ENJOY THE EXPERIENCE (ALTERNATIVELY: FUCK THIS SHIT.)</b> </span>
 </h1><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrbody">
 <span class="tumblrurl">pruned-sea-prune</span>
 <span class="tumblrtext">
 anyway it’s done!!
 </span>
 <span class="tumblrtags">
   <span class="tumblrtag">#prune prattles</span>
   <span class="tumblrtag">#prune prevents a full blown breakdown by not talking about the elephant in the room</span>
</span>
 
 </p>
</div><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrbody">
 <span class="tumblrurl">pruned-sea-prune</span>
 <span class="tumblrtext">
 well, that was a lie. t<i>his</i> is the worst car ride ever.
 </span>
 <span class="tumblrtags">
   <span class="tumblrtag">#prune prattles</span>
   <span class="tumblrtag">#prune prevents a full blown breakdown by venting on tumblr</span>
   <span class="tumblrtag">#he was holding my hand when we were inside??</span>
   <span class="tumblrtag">#when i was getting the tattoo that is</span>
   <span class="tumblrtag">#so i thought things were going to be okay</span>
   <span class="tumblrtag">#ffs i wasn’t even wearing clothes then</span>
   <span class="tumblrtag">#and now??</span>
   <span class="tumblrtag">#it’s so fucking quiet</span>
   <span class="tumblrtag">#i hate it here</span>
</span>
 
 </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
 <span class="header">xoxo 💋</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:34 PM</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">are you going to come out of your room</span><br/>
<span class="green">Maybe tomorrow</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">What’s wrong?</span><br/>
<span class="green">Nothing</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">did the two of you manage to make a situation that directly leads to mind blowing sex awkward</span><br/>
<span class="green">Stop please</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">i was just kidding</span><br/>
<span class="text">you can talk to us</span><br/>
<span class="green">I know</span><br/>
<span class="green">And I appreciate it</span><br/>
<span class="green">But I don’t want to</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">You’ve known each other for years</span><br/>
<span class="text">Everything’s going to be alright </span><br/>
<span class="green">I know things got awkward because of the picture</span><br/>
<span class="green">But he has seen me in a bikini before??</span><br/>
<span class="green">And he saw me literally naked today???</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">👀👀👀</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">was he with you when you got the tattoo</span><br/>
<span class="green">Obviously?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">Wait, did you hold hands today?</span><br/>
<span class="green">Why do you have to make it sound like that?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">did you</span><br/>
<span class="green">Yes</span><br/>
<span class="green">How is that even relevant?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">you fucking idiots</span><br/>
<span class="text">and here i was holding back on the emojis out of sympathy</span><br/>
<span class="green">Wtf are you saying?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">good night</span><br/>
<span class="text">i am going to choose sleep over violence</span><br/>
</p>
</div><br/><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrbody">
<span class="tumblrurl">pruned-sea-prune</span>
<span class="tumblrtext">
it’s purely platonic to hold hands while getting a tattoo 
</span>
<span class="tumblrtags">
  <span class="tumblrtag">#prune posits</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#it's a fact stfu</span>
</span>

</p>
</div><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrbody">
<span class="tumblrurl">pruned-sea-prune</span>
<span class="tumblrtext">
fuck this shit
</span>
<span class="tumblrtags">
  <span class="tumblrtag">#prune’s self resolve crumbles</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#and prune is too fucking tired to look for p-words </span>
</span>

</p>
</div><br/><h1>
<span class="stage"><b>STAGE C: THE AFTER</b><br/>
</span>
</h1>
<h1>
<span class="step"><b> (1) LEAVE THE BANDAGE ON (ALTERNATIVELY: SORRY, THERE ARE NO PARALLELS HERE. RIP IT OFF. TALK TO HIM.)</b> </span>
</h1><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Zuko 💜</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 3:34 PM</span><br/>
<span class="green">Hi, I know you’re not awake but I wanted to apologize for sending that picture. Not that I sent it on purpose but I realize the kind of position it placed you in. I’m really sorry, Zuko. You’re my best friend and not 
  talking to you properly for one whole day has been terrible and I don’t want to do this again. </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">I’m really, really sorry</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Hi</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Hey</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">I thought you’d be sleeping</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Couldn’t sleep.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Oh</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I’m not mad at you.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">No?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Of course not. Why would I be?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">...well</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I’m not.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I’m sorry how things went today though.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Me too</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Technically, yesterday but that’s not the point.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Anyway, I’m going to say something awkward now.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Okay</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">It shouldn't have taken me a wrongly sent picture and a tattoo session
 to realize this but well, whatever</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You don't have to say anything after I'm done but I just need to get this off my chest</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Zuko</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Yes?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Are you going to say what I think you're going to say?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Honestly, Katara? I have no idea what I'm about to say.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Are you sure you want to do this over text?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I'd really like to get two sentences in before I forget words so yes.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">You're an idiot</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I am</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You're stalling me</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">I am</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Why?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">What if you say something you want to take back later?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Do you want me to take it back later?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Never</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I can do that</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Okay</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Can I come see you tomorrow?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Yes</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Okay</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">????</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">What happened to the whole texting thing?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I had an afterthought.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Smaller sacrifices for the bigger joys.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Spirits, you're sappy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Guilty</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I'll see you tomorrow?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Yes</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Good night, Katara.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">Good night, Zuko 💜</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrbody">
<span class="tumblrurl">pruned-sea-prune</span>
<span class="tumblrtext">
yeah, i'm going to lie down for a bit
</span>
<span class="tumblrtags">
  <span class="tumblrtag">#i have no fucking idea what happened</span>
  <span class="tumblrtag">#wtf is happening?</span>
</span>

</p>
</div><p> </p>
<h1>
<span class="step"><b> (2) DON’T FREAK OUT ABOUT THE SCABBING (ALTERNATIVELY: IT’LL BE ALRIGHT. EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT.)</b> </span>
</h1><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">xoxo 💋</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 9:32 PM</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">are you......??????</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">What’s happening?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span class="text">i hate you and i hate everyone</span><br/>
<span class="text">why am i home to hear this</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="text">Hear what?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Toph ❌</span><br/>
<audio>  
<span><b>Today</b> 11:32 PM</span><br/>
<span>Stop banging on the wall</span><br/>
<span>Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span>stop MOANING</span><br/>
<span>Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span>Why am I not home today??</span><br/>
<span>Toph ❌</span><br/>
<span>because you're on your own mission to make somebody else's ears bleed</span><br/>
<span>....</span><br/>
<span>Suki 🤢</span><br/>
<span>......</span><br/>
</audio></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">June Tattoo</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 12:56 PM</span><br/>
<span class="green">Hey June! It’s Katara. I had a question which is probably a little strange?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green"> I know you always say a minimum of 2 weeks but I was wondering if this tattoo would take longer/shorter to heal?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="green">It’s just that that I wanted to do something about it. Over it. On it. Not me but someone else. You know what I mean?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p>
<h1>
<span class="myheading2"><b>[UNSTAGED]</b>
</span>
</h1>
<p></p><div class="insta">
  <p class="instabody">
<span>

<span class="instauser">theshirshu</span>
</span>





<span class="instatext">
<b>20,345</b> likes<br/>
<b>theshirshu</b> <span class="instalink">@kataraaa</span> has been a loyal Shirshu member for many years and if you ask her she’ll divulge more than one reason 
why you should get that phases of the moon tattoo and why you should get it exactly there.
    <span class="instacomments">View all 795 comments</span>
</span>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This... somehow became a lot more about sex jokes than I ever intended for it to be. <strike>I am sorry.</strike></p><p>That beautiful, perfect Katara art there? That's made by the amazing, wonderful, lovely, brilliant <a href="https://favlie.tumblr.com/">Favlie</a>. Her art lives in my head rent-free, but the kind of <i>visceral</i> reaction I had after seeing her tattooed!Katara— never felt anything like that before. Please go check her art out if you already haven't and don't already spend hours thinking about it as I do.</p><p>This is an extremely experimental format with the attempts at some fourth-wall breaking in the subheadings, but I had loads of fun with it. Never mind that I now know far too many p-starting verbs and that I know far too much about tattoos despite having none. Also, <b>this really isn't a guide; I cherry-picked some points to fit the narrative from <a href="https://theskincareedit.com/2015/09/09/how-to-get-a-tattoo">here</a></b>. And my creativity with choosing colors is just red uwu blue, as you can no doubt tell.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading!! I really hope you enjoyed this! 💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>